fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Thaddeus i Thor/scenariusz
Fretka wchodzi w konflikt z zarozumiałą sąsiadką Mandy, która tak samo jak ona jest siostrą dwóch młodszych braci - Thaddeusa i Thora lubiących budować różne rzeczy. Zakładają się ze sobą czyi bracia zbudują lepszy fort. Dundersztyc odwiedza zjazd rodzinny gdzie stara się udowodnić wszystkim, że potrafi grać w kickball. Theddeus i Thor (Fretka razem z Lindą rozmawia w kuchni.) Linda: Fretka, skarbie, idę do spożywczego, dom jest twój. Fretka: Hola, hola, chwilka, chwilónia! Czy "jest twój" oznacza, że kiedy cię tu nie będzie, jestem najważniejsza? Linda: Tak. Fretka: To też dotyczy chłopców. Mam nad nimi absolutną władzę? Linda: Zaczynam się tego obawiać, ale generalnie tak. Fretka: A więc gdyby pytali w sądzie, to... Linda: Fretka, niedługo wrócę. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Doskonale! Och, chłopaki! (Wchodzi do ogródka, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem.) Słuchać uważnie. Mama zostawiła was pod moją opieką, więc macie nie robić niczego dziwnego. Zakaz budowania katapulto-zjeżdżalni, lub piaskownico-statków. Innymi słowy macie nie być najbardziej wkurząjcymi braćmi na świecie. Jasne? Mandy: (Zza płotu) Twoi młodsi bracia też cię wkurzają? (Wchodzi do ogródka Fretki.) Cześć, jestem Mandy. Razem z moimi wkurzającymi braćmi przyjechaliśmy do naszej ciotki na weekend. Fretka: Pani Bober to wasza ciotka? Masz wkurzających braci? Mandy: O rajuśku! Moi bracia, Theddeus i Thor, ciągle budują niewyobrażalnie wkurzające budowle. Auto z pudeł z silnikami kosiarek.. Fretka: Acha! Mandy: Huśtawki z opon ciężarówek. Fretka: Acha! Mandy: Mini galeria handlowa dla kotów. Fretka: Nareszcie ktoś mnie rozumie! Posłuchaj tylko, co wyczyniają moi bracia. Któregoś dnia... (Theddeus i Thor idą do Fineasza i Ferba.) Thaddeus: (Razem z Thorem podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba.) (Pstryka.) Guma! (Thor daje mu gumę.) (Puszcza balona z gumy.) Siemanes! Thaddeus, Thor. Podobno nieźli z was konstruktorzy. W naszej dzielnicy jesteśmy znani jako najlepsi. Łyso wam? Fineasz: Skąd, wcale nie. Thaddeus: Niedługo będzie. Dzisiaj zbudujemy najczadowszy ford na świecie. I co wy na to, mięczaki? Hahahahaha! Fineasz: Super! Powodzenia! (Thaddeus i Thor odchodzą.) (Pstryka.) Guma! Ferb: No wiesz. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez węża ogrodowego, ale nie może się przecisnąć.) Major Monogram: Agencie P? Agencie P? Agencie P?! Gdzie on może być? Carl ''': Nie wiem, Majorze. Może postanowił odejść. '''Major Monogram: Co, niby dlaczego miałby odejść? Carl: Pamięta pan ostatnią misję? Był pan dla niego trochę ostry. Major Monogram: Mh? Masz rację, Carl. Ja... czasami bywam bardzo surowy. Biedny agent P, czy myślisz, że kiedykolwiek mi wybaczy? (Pepe pojawia się w bazie.) Och, Agencie P, jesteś! Ekhem, a więc, Doktor Dundersztyc był właśnie widziany w miejskim parku. Masz zadanie sprawdzić, czy nikomu nic nie grozi. (Pepe rusza na misję.) No i pobiegł. Och Carl, mam nadzieję, że teraz nie byłem za ostry. Carl: Czy ja wiem, minę miał raczej smutną. Major Monogram: Nienawidzę się. (W ogródku Fretka rozmawia z Mandy.) Mandy: No nie wiem, Fretka. W dziedzinie nieznośności moi bracia biją twoich o głowę. Fretka: Ech, szczerze w to wątpię. Rozumiem, obaj są nieznośni. Ale dzieła moich braci bywają czadowe. Przez to są bardzie wkurzające. Mandy: Ee, nie słyszałaś co mówiłam? Dzisiaj moi bracia budują fort i będzie to z pewnością najnieznośniej-najczadowszy ford na świecie. Fretka: A fort moich braci go przebije! Mandy: Ach tak! Fretka: Tak! I to na pewno! Thaddeus: No Thor, już wiem kogo dzisiaj pokonamy. (Fretka wraca do domu, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na kanapie.) Fretka: Do roboty, macie wyjść do ogródka i zbudować fort. Fineasz: Przecież mieliśmy nie robić dzisiaj niczego, co by ciebie wkurzało. Fretka: Siostrzeńcy sąsiadki budują fort i wkurzę się, jeśli będzie lepszy od waszego. Fineasz: Nie budujemy żeby wygrywać, tylko dla zabawy. Ferb: I dla panienek. Rrrrrr! Fretka: Macie go zbudować i to już! Oto zlot rodziny Dundersztyców jest! (Rodzina Dundersztyca urządza zawody w parku.) Dundersztyc: (Pojawia się Pepe.) O cześć Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Witaj na zlocie rodziny Dundersztyców. Za chwilę zacznie się mecz kickballa, który co roku organizuje moja matka. Drużyna mojego brata zawsze wygrywa. To wszystko przez moją kiepską, nożną koordynację. Za to moje ręce! Coś ci pokaże. (Na stoliku Dundersztyc w błyskawicznym czasie układa przeróżne wieże z kubków.) Widzisz? Pobiłem rekord w stawianiu kubków, ale czy mamę to obchodzi? (Wyrzuca na bok stół.) O nie! Otóż Pepe Panie Dziobaku, kiedy byłem mały, miłość mojej matki była nieodzownie połączona z kickballem. Wiesz co, chyba, chyba najlepiej wyrażę to piosenką. (Piosenka Bez jej miłości musiał poznawać świat) Dundersztyc: Mamusia moja zawsze, nie wiedzieć czemu, kochała kickball. A najlepiej w kickball grał mój młodszy brat. I mój talentu był brak, był jej bardzo nie w smak, Bez jej miłości poznać musiałem świat! Dundersztyc: Panie i panowie, Milusie! Miłosie: O tak! Próbował grać w rugby i w nogę, i w football. I kopiąc puste puszki, zgłębiał sztuki walk. Lecz nawet przy chęciach największych... Dundersztyc: ...każdy ode mnie był lepszy! Miłosie: Bez jej miłości musiał poznawać świat. O tak! Dobranoc kochani! Dundersztyc: I co ty na to, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Milusie w moich, ech, wspomnieniach. Ma się znajomości. Ale w tym roku będzie inaczej. Pokaże ci, zaczekaj tutaj! (Wraca z inatorem na nodze.) A oto Nogo-piłkopator 5000! Pomógłbyś mi chwilkę potrenować? Weź piłkę, oddale sie trochę i potocz ją w moją stronę. Możesz zaczynać, jestem gotowy. (Pepe rzuca piłkę, ale Dundersztyc jej nie odbija.) Ej no, potoczyłeś za wcześnie. (Idzie po piłkę i daje ją znowu Pepe.) Nie widziałeś, że nie byłem gotowy? Skup się, jeszcze raz. (Pepe rzuca piłkę, ale Dundersztyca zamiast ją, kopie siebie.) To, eche, no wiesz, prototyp. (Izabela odwiedza Fineasza i Ferba tworzących fort.) Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: Budujemy fort. Izabela: (Do Thaddeusa i Thora.) A co wy robicie? Thaddeus: Uczymy dwóch młotków budować fort. Izabela: Och, jaki bezczelny. Fineasz, jak mogę pomóc? Mandy: (Obserwuje Fineasza i Ferba przez lornetkę.) Nierdzewne drewno wkręty 18, tak? Pfi, to dla amatorów. Fretka: Co?! A jakie wkrętu mają twoi bracia? Mandy: To ściśle tajne. (Thaddeus i Thor budują za kotarą fort.) Fretka: Izabela! Skombinuj wielki brezent! Migiem! Izabela: Jaki kolor? Thaddeus: Ej, gdzie Wiesiek? Wiesiek: (Leży na leżaku i popija lemoniadę.) Tutaj jestem. Thaddeus: Dorabia sobie dorywczo, no i nie przeszkadza. (Pepe trzyma piłkę na wędce przed Dundersztycem.) Dundersztyc: Dobrze, powoli. Nie za szubko, ledwo dostrzegam piłkę. (Dostaje z tyłu piłką, którą następnie odbija Pepe.) Charlene: Uważaj Heinz! Dunderszytc: Echeeee! (W następnej scenie.) Dundersztyc: No dobra, wiesz co? Po prostu postaw piłkę przed Nogo-piłkopatorem, postaw ją właśnie tu. Ej, chwila, co ty wyprawiasz?! Nie mówiłem kilometr ode mnie. Postaw tutaj, jeszcze bliżej! Dobrze. Nie, nie!Ach, no teraz już trochę lepiej. Odsuń się, za chwilę zobaczysz jak sie kopie piłkę. (Dundersztyca kopie piłkę w drzewo.) Udało się, udało się! (Dundersztyc znów kopie samego siebie.) Au! Kopnąłem piłkę! (W dwóch ogródkach chłopcy konstruują forty pod brezentami.) Fretka: No chłopaki, to właśnie ta chwila! Macie okazję pokazać na co was stać! Chociaż i tak na pewno wygracie z dwiema ofermami i ich żałosną siostróną! Mandy: Słyszałam to! Fretka: Specjalnie mówiłam głośno! (Słychać klakson samochodu.) Ho, mama! Muszę ją spławić! (Fretka biegnie przed dom.) Mamo, już jesteś, wróciłaś, ale, eeee....? Ale chyba powinnaś wrócić do sklepu. Linda: Tak? Fretka: Ponieważ, eeee, bo chyba zapomniałaś, eee... coś kupić. Linda: (Sprawdza listę.) No proszę, faktycznie. Dobrze, wrzuć to do kuchni, a ja niedługo wrócę. (Mama jedzie do sklepu, a Fretka biegnie go kuchni z torbami.) Fretka: (Wrzuca torby do kuchni.) Uf, blisko było. (W parku na meczu kickballa.) Dundersztyc: No, teraz ja! Charlene: On i tak nie trafi, możecie podejść bliżej. Dundersztyc: Ej, nie należysz już do rodziny Dundersztyców! Chrelene: Ale ich lubię. Vanessa: (Z widowni) Uda ci się tato! (Na stronie) Na pewni mu się nie uda. (W ogródkach odbywa się prezentacja fortów.) Mandy: (Przez megafon) Witam mieszkańców naszego miasta! Przed wami popis kreatywności budowlanej Thaddeusa i Thora! (Chłopcy odkrywają swoje dzieło.) Ludzie: Wow! Izabela: Ładny! Fretka: Pf! Thaddeus: Budowla i ? wytłumaczę, że konstrukcja ma klatkę schodową, zjeżdżalnie, oraz automat z żelkami. He? He? (Ludzie wiwatują.) Fretka: Ludzie, ich fort jest ciekawy, ale czy jesteście gotowi, by zobaczyć najwspanialsze cudo architektury na świecie?! Oto fort Fineasza i Ferba! (Fineasz i Fetb odsłaniają fort, który wygląda jak domek dla dzieci.) Thaddeus: Hahahahaha! I to ma być cudo architektury?! Hahaha! Fretka: Co?! Oszaleliście? Upokorzyliście mnie i to na oczach wszystkich! Fineasz: Ale Fretka, to... Fretka: Fineasz, przez całe lato budujecie wspaniałe rzeczy. I kiedy wyjątkowo was o coś proszę jak siostra, kiedy liczę na was jak nigdy, wy robicie to? Fineasz: Ale Fretka... Fretka: Nie! Dajcie mi spokój! (Wychodzi z ogródka.) Przepraszam! Fineasz: Fretka, czekaj! (Dundersztyc czeka na odbicie piłki.) Dundersztyc: Yh! (Dundersztyc kopie piłkę dlaleko.) Vanessa: Och! Mama Dundersztyca: Woowow! (W ogródku) Fineasz: (Przez megafon) Panie i panowie, szczyt naszego fortu to hołd złożony klasycznym konstrukcją. A teraz reszta budowli. Ferb?(Z ziemi wysuwa się fort wielki do nieba.) Tada! (Od fortu odbija się piłka Dundersztyca.) Połączenie nowatorstwa z i tradycji. Ludzie: Wooohooo! (Na zlocie Dundersztyców) Dundersztyc: Udało mi się! Udało! I kto tu teraz jest ofermą. O-F-E-R-M-A. Ty przegrałeś, nie ja! Tańczymy, właśnie tak! Wszyscy razem! (Roger łapie piłkę i zbija Dundersztyca.) Roger: Odpadasz. Mama Dundersztyca: (Biegnie do Rogera.) Och Roger, mój synku! (Podnosi Rogera.) Jestem z ciebie znowu taka dumna.(Wszyscy odchodzą i zostawiają Dundersztyca samego.) Dundersztyc: Ale? (Kopie się inatorem.) Auuuuuua! (W ogródku Fineasz prezentuje Thaddeusowi i Thorowi fort.) Fineasz: To jest główny hol. Marmur pochodzi z importu. Tutaj mamy kręgielnie, basen, teleskop, salę z kamienną armią. TUNEL AERODYNAMICZNY! i studio dla czterdziestoosobowej orkiestry. Ferb: Nie mamy niestety automatu do żelek. Mieliście świetny pomysł. Fineasz: Tak, czadowy! Mandy: No i brawo, zniszczyliście ich. Chodźmy chłopcy, wracamy do domu. (Odchodzi z Thaddeusem i Thorem.) (Przed domem siedzi smutna Fretka, gdy nagle mama wraca do domu.) Linda: Jestem, mam wszystko! Fretka: Dzięki mamo, na ciebie można liczyć. (Mama wchodzi do domu.) Mandy: Fretka, przyznaje i mówię to niechętnie. Twoi bracia są najlepsi. Dziesięciopoziomowa budowla z basenem. Ech! Nie mogliście też takiej zrobić. (Odchodzi z braćmi.) Fretka: Nie wierzę w to! (Biegnie do domu podziwiać budowlę przez okno.) Linda: (Z kuchni) Fretka, co to ma być?! Fretka: Właśnie na to patrzę! Co, a gdzie jesteś? Linda: W kuchni. (Fretka biegnie do kuchni.) Kiedy mówiłam wrzuć to do kuchni, nie mówiłam aż tak dosłownie. Fretka: Tak, tak, tak, tak! Chodź szybko! Linda: Fretka, nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę, do puki tego nie posprzątasz. (Fretka zbiera rzeczy z podłogi.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: No, zabawa zabawą, ale są też przepisy budowlane. (Fineasz i Ferb chowają fort zostawiając tylko górną częśc, przypominającą domek zabaw.) (Fretka w błyskawicznym czasie wkłada rzeczy do szafek.) (Na zlocie Dundersztyc odczuwa dreszcze.) Dundersztyc: Uuuch! Poczułem wielkie zaburzenia w świecie ustawiaczy kubków, chyba ktoś pobił mój rekord. (Z powrotem w kuchni) Linda: (Fretka dyszy.) To chyba nie było takie trudne? Fretka: Mamo, chodźmy szybko! (Biegnie z mamą do ogródka.) Chcę co o tym powiedzieć przez całe lato, oni budują wspaniałe rzeczy. Spójrz! Linda: (Zauważa domek zabaw.) Fretka, masz rację, to jest wspaniałe. Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Zrobiliśmy fort. Linda: Jest fantastyczny! Och, jak się cieszę, chłopcy zainteresowali się architekturą. Kto jest głodny? (Idzie do domu.) Fineasz: My! (Fretka upada ze zdziwienia.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2